Bright Minds
by Pandora593
Summary: Quando voçe está perdido em um mundo , e voçe descobre que pode fazer coisas que os outros não nós os Bright minds vamos até voçe . '- FICHAS FECHADAS -'
1. Chapter 1

_Todos nós nascemos com o nosso próprio genes chamado de DNA , uma estrutura molecular que define a cor dos nossos olhos , o nosso cabelo , a nossa cor , a aparência , essas definições são passadas de pai pra filho , mais algumas vezes o DNA vem com moléculas modificadas , assim essas pessoas que nascem com esse tipo desenvolvem poderes extras , a Instituição Oxford serve para pessoas com esse tipo de habilidades , nosso dever é ensinar os alunos a controlarem os seus poderem , para que no futuro consigam seguir uma vida normal , mais agora nós temos um problema maior pois Nagato está planejando construir um exercito e liderar um caos no planeta . E é o nosso dever como __Bright Minds impedi-los_

E ai gente do beem :D

Como é que voçes tão ?

To aqui postando com o maior carinho pra voçes a minha nova fanfic *OOOOOOOO*

Ah e a historia se passa nos Estados Unidos ta ok ?

Então é um fic te fichas então eu quero ver muitas fichas ai em gente ! Eu vou por o exemplo das fichas e embaixo vou colocar a ficha da minha personagem ;) Então vamos lá :

**Fichas : **

**Nome** : (Nome/Sobrenome)

**Idade : **(de 16 até 25 tá)

**Nacionalidade : **(Pode ser de qualquer lugar)

**Aliada a quem : **(bem ou mau)

**Aparência : **(criatividade rolando solta ai pessoal e fica a dica , gosto de gente bonita oks ? HSAUHAU)

**Personalidade : **(Vamo solta as franga ai galera personalidades criativas contam bastante) .

**Historia : **(Ai é com vocês ;)

**È oque na instituição : **(Professor, veterano ou calouro)

**Habilidade especial : **(coloque um ponto negativo também e nada muito impossivel de ser derrotado )

**Armas que vai usar : **(sem exageros ok ? nada de uma múltipla bazuca destruidora ao extremo o.o )

**Par ; **(3 pares no mínimo)

**Como você se da bem com ele / ela ? : **(quase se matam , tímidos um na frente do outro vocês escolhem ;)

**Roupas que usa no dia a dia : **( As roupas e se vocês puderem pode escrever um estilo pra descrever também )

**Roupas pra luta : **( pode ser no seu estilo só que tem que ter o símbolo da instituição*)

* dois c só que um pra cada lado (quem tiver duvida é o mesmo símbolo da Chanel)

* * *

É isso ai., eu vou postar a ficha da minha personagem pra vocês terem alguma idéia caso tiverem alguma duvida ou inspiração também né sei lá ...

**Nome** : Julie Bones

**Idade : **17

**Nacionalidade : **Russa

**Aliada a quem : **Instituição Oxford

**Aparência : **Pele morena , cabelo totalmente preto e longo chegando quase a bater na cintura , tem a franja de lado , olhos verdes e profundos sempre carregado com muita maquiagem preta, busto largo cintura fina e cochas médias , tem perfume de orquídeas e tem mais ou menos 1,75 , lábios finos e sobrancelhas bem feitas .

**Personalidade : **Muito convencida , sempre pensando que ela é a melhor e isso vai por água a baixo quando entra na instituição por isso sempre dá um jeito de reclamar de lá, independente ela sempre está sempre arrumando confusão deixando todos malucos , mais por trás disso é uma boa amiga que só tem medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem , adora patinar no gelo e é muito boa no controle dos poderes , que as vezes por esse motivo ela zomba muito dos outros , Adora doces e festas por ela sempre faria uma festa na mansão , é muito faladeira e consegue irritar todos facilmente.

**Historia : ** Sempre teve uma vida tranqüila em uma cidadezinha na Rússia , mais ai um dia ela chegou em casa e viu seus pais conversando com um homem , que logo depois descobriu ser Jirayra – sama , depois disso seus pais a mandaram para a intituição e ela achou que eles não a queriam mais , agora ela já entende e não tem mais raiva deles como antigamente.

**È oque na instituição / Akatsuki : ** Instiuição ; Caloura

**Habilidade especial : **Ela pode imobilizar um inimigo tirando a capacidade dele de cheirar , escutar , sentir ,ou ver , mais ela só pode fazer no Maximo 2 de cada vez e isso já é muito cansativo.

**Armas que vai usar : **Um par de sais (espadas japonesas)

**Par ; **Itachi

**Como você se da bem com ele / ela ? : **Péssimos , você sempre responde nas aulas dele e por isso sempre fica de castigo , se irrita muito com isso e fala pra ele que não é uma criança

**Roupas que usa no dia a dia : **Shortinho jeans e Regata na maioria das vezes , quando está frio costuma usar uma blusa de malha (ou cardigã) e calça jeans .

**Roupas pra luta ; **Uma calça de couro preta com um cinto com o símbolo da escola , uma blusa que é tipo um tomara que caia com duas alças que amarra atrás do pescoço , as espadas ela coloca nas costas e usa uma bota sem salto , e duas faixas pretas enroladas uma em cada mão .

Agora eu vou colocar os pares disponíveis

Homens :

Itachi (não é mais porque ele é meu MUAHAHAH ) : Professor das artes marciais , 23 anos , poder ; criar uma alucinação e fazer com que o inimigo sinta . Instuição

Sasuke ; Veterano , 18 anos , poder : Fogo , pode só controlar ou criar . Instuição

Naruto: Veterano , 18 anos , poder : Super velocidade Instuição

Kakashi : Professor dos poderes . 26 anos , poder : Raios Instuição

Shikamaru : Veterano , 19 anos , poder : Teleporte Instuição

Madara: 27 anos , poder : fazer um vácuo no tempo e espaço (tipo no anime mesmo) , Akatsuki

Nagato : 27 anos , poder : fazer você ficar preso em sua própria mente para sempre

Mulheres

Sakura : Caloura , 18 anos poder : Super força

Tenten : Veterana , 19 anos , poder : Atraveçar objetos

Hinata : Veterana , 18 anos , poder : Água

Ino : Caloura , 16 anos poder : Poder fazer cheiros virarem venenos fortes ou fracos.

Karin : 20 anos , poder : localizar novos mutantes

Konan : 27 anos , poder : voar

Então ta ai , espero as fichas e se eu gostar da sua ficha eu posso por ela / ele com outra oc ! ^-^ Então pessoal até o próximo sábado tchaaaaaL


	2. Chapter 2

Geeente , desculpe eu prometi postar sábado mais eu fiquei atolada ;s mentira eu tava na festa da rua ! HASUHSUAHUH'

Então aqui está a ficha escolhida , ou só a parte delas , porque eu não posso começar a postar a história , de 16 fichas só 2 foram homens OO' E ainda por cima teve poucas fichas pra akatsuki ¬¬ ' Então as que foram escolhidas eu vou postar agora e vou por um prólogo ! E as que não foram escolhidos eu sinto muito mais foi bem grande a concorrência hehe'

Lets go honeys !

**Fichas escolhidas : **

_Mouki Nakoyama_ **-** _Sakura Haruno _

Sua ficha ta perfeita *o* eu amei de paixão Hiina-Chan , então como você pediu ele acabou levando a Sakura , além dele ter sido um dos únicos homens eu imaginei ele e me apaixonei HAHA' . Parabéns (:

_Elizabeth McLair _** -**_ Kakashi Hatake _

Ooount ! *-* Voçe acabou levando o kakashi :D Eles são perfeito juntos , é inevitável u.u , então parabéns !

Meirelle Schwazer Tamogawa **-**_ Naruto Uzumaki _

Noosa ainda bem que voçe me falou .-. HASUHU' malz ae ^^' E parabeens :D

_Catherine Gard - Sasuke Uchiha _

Aeee ! Voçe consegui o mais disputado de todos , o mais lindo , o mais sarado ,o mais perfeito (depois do itachi ) SASUKE! Parabéns cunhada ;9

_Yuta Takamina _** -**_ Ino Yamanaka _

Nossa o yuta conquistou meu coração *-* , UASHUAH' adoro personagens tarados eles são a comédia da fic :B eu achei que ele ia ficar perfeito com a ino , eu pensei a hinata mais ai depois eu vi que ia ser muito mais divertido ele com a barraqueira da ino ! Beijos e parabéns !

_Donna Amsturd _** -**_ Madara Uchiha _

Você conseguiu o ultimo Uchiha EEEEEEEEEE! Parabéns adorei sua ficha , eu tenho uma queda(não queda não um tombo inteiro mesmo) por pessoas sarcásticas , são as minha favoritas ! Beijinhos

_Juliet Lancaster _**- **_ Nagato _

_Você conquistou o vilão , rsrs' vai ser bem maneiro esse casal , e parabéns n.n _

_Sierra Alyssa Nevaeh _**-**_ Shikamaru Nara _

Você não conseguiu nenhum que você pediu mais eu coloquei ela com o shika , na minha humilde opinião o mais maneiro , husahuh ' espero que você não se importe , beijos e parabéns !

_Mariih-chan _**-**_ x _

Eu amei tanto a sua ficha que coloquei ela sozinha que nem você pediu :D Beijoo e parabéns "

_Isabelle Watson _**- **_Neji Hyuuga_

Nossa , eu amei tanto a sua fic que não tinha mais par eu acabei arrumando outro HASUHAS' espero que você goste , kissus ;*

Então são esses os escolhidos *OOOO* Parabéns a todos que mandaram as suas fichas (Y) agora vamos ao prólogo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Prólogo **_

Em uma sala escura um homem de cabelos grisalhos era visto soltando a fumaça lentamente pela boca , ele olhava para o vazio com o cachimbo entre os dedos encostado confortavelmente em sua cadeira de couro , com os pés em cima de mesa perdido em pensamentos , só era possível ouvir o tic e tac do relógio até .

Mas como é folgado – escuta se uma voz feminina reeprendendo o velho .

Ah , Tsunade estamos cheios de problemas e você ainda briga comigo – Jirayra disse indignado .

Claro ué , por isso mesmo tantos problemas e você ai olhando o tempo passar ! – Diz a loira já ficando estressada .

Ah , mais não tem nada pra mim fazer

Não as papeladas já estão a meses acumuladas , daqui a pouco cortam a nossa luz e pare de dizer Ah ! – Tsunade dá um soco na cara de Jirayra , o sangue começa a escorrer do nariz dele .

Ficou louca mulher , eu sou o diretor se um aluno vir você me batendo oque eles irão pensar !

Que você é um velho que não faz o serviço direito - Disse tsunade convicta u.u

Ah! Eu não to afim de discutir hoje – Ele pega o seu cachimbo e dá uma longa tragada .

Posso saber o porque de tanto desanimo . Tsunade fala desconfiada .

- suspiro – É que amanha chega os novos alunos e isso quer dizer muita confusão pela frente ! E vá avisar os professores que temos uns alunos bem especiais este ano . – Ele dá uma risada e pensa – " Me diz um que esteja aqui e que não é especial "

Melhor eu ir avisar a todos , e mandar reforçar as vidraçarias tambem , esse novatos são bem descontrolados - Fala uma Tsunade já prevendo muita dor de cabeça , ela sai encostando a porta denovo e a paz e o silencio voltam a reinar no escritório do diretor .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

É isso ai então , quero ver reviews ein ! E lembrando quem não mando ainda pode mandar e quem já mando pode tentar de novo viu ;) Mais agora precisamos de fichas masculinas ! Beijinhos e Bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

EEI ! :DD Volteei e to postando o capitulo um e as outras fichas escolhidas já (Y . Desculpa mesmo a demora eu to atrasada uma semana nee Ç.Ç è que essa semana fooi muito corrida , (mentira eu que tava com bloqueio criativo+preguiça) mais o importante é que ta ai (!

**PS:** Eles não dormem na instituição nem na sede da akatsuki oks ? instituição é somente aonde eles estudam em horário integral (7:00 as 17:00 da tarde) e os do mal tem aulas com os professores na Sede akatsuki , então os pares quando só se verão quando for lutas ou encontrarem na rua ok :D !

Fichas escolhidas : part 2

Diego Black - Karin

Nossa ainda bem que você resolvi fazer sua boa ação do dia ! Eu me apaixonei pelo Diego Black sério morri de rir com ele HUSAHSUA' então é lógico que ele entrou na fanfic ! ^-^ . Eles são perfeitos um pro outro , ela uma novata ele um professor , os dois são akatsukis ta , beijinhos ;*

Kei Mitsuga - Tenten

UEE ! Voçê conseguiu a tenten parabéns ! Ah e eu amei a sua ficha , tipo eu pensei assim ia ser legal se eles ficassem na mesma republica né ! Me add no MSN pra gente falar , beijo =* !

Lucius Danúbio Aquilla - Konan

Eu ameei muito a sua ficha *-* , ai eu coloquei ele com a konan , deves em quando vai aparecer uma menina qualquer por lá porque não tem muitas meninas na akatsuki ta ? Beijão ;# .

Aiko Akihiko - Hinata

Segunda ficha sua escolhida já é sacanagem ein , hsuhusa' . muito maneiro o Aiko , adooogo ! Parabéns pela segunda vez , e dessa não ta errado haha' beijoos !

**1° Capítulo **

Um dia comum estava tendo na sede de uma grande escola chamada Akatsuki , um grande castelo com torres de defesa , telhados velhos , vidraçaria quebradas , só uma coisa era muito diferente nesse castelo , todos estão passando de um lado pro outro em frente mais ninguém está parando pra ver , porque lá só os selecionados podem ver ou tocar , se outro humano qualquer ir nas montanhas aonde fica o castelo , só verá uma grande floresta . Lá dentro um homem de cabelos ruivos andava calmamente pelos corredores ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos azuis .

- Já viu algum jovem com poderes interessantes ? – Disse Konan olhando alguns papéis

- Tem um garoto interessante que pode viajar no tempo , concerteza nos virá a ser útil , e também uma garota com uma habilidade muito especial – Nagato falou perdido em pensamentos

- Eu já vou indo . Até mais – Disse Konan indo pra sua turma .

- Até - Disse Nagato indo para diretoria já que o primeiro horário era vago para ele .

**Konan POV**

"_Ótimo ter que aturar um bando de pirralhos logo pela manha , sinceramente minha vida é uma droga ¬'" , esses sapatos tão me matando" - _

-chegando na área que iria ser sua 1° aula , com uns 30 alunos nela– Bom dia alunos - disse tentando parecer amigável – "_E o que tem de bom nesse dia Deus_ ? "

- Bom dia – Responderam o corinho da igreja .

- A minha aula é de tiros , eu sou a melhor daqui – nem me achei mais fazer oque sou boa mesmo !

- Se não fosse a melhor,provavelmente não seria a professora não é mesmo ? Meu nome é Aiko Akihiko e é um prazer – falou com um sorrisinho de escárnio no rosto– Virei tão rápido meu pescoço que juro que quase quebrei .

- Sinceramente pessoas como você são as que eu prefiro nem saber o nome .–_"engole essa ótario " _ -

Comecemos ! Façam duas fileiras uma na minha esquerda e outra logicamente na minha direita , vamos ver se vocês são bons . Os dá esquerda irão pegar uma maça e os da esquerda as armas , vocês terão que acertar as maças em cima da cabeça dos seus companheiros , mais acho que isso vocês já perceberam , e eu não me responsabilizo por mortes , quem quiser desistir pode , ninguém é obrigado mais quem desistir irá sair da escola – vários murmurinhos começaram a surgir – os que quiserem ficar dê um passo á frente – nenhum aluno andou , rapidamente eu sorri - _" ah , vai ser fácil _– Derrepende um aluno dá um passo – _"droga esse bostinha acabou com a minha felicidade"_ –

- Seu nome é ? – disse pegando desanimadamente minha ficha –

- Pensei que nomes de pessoas como eu você não gosta de saber o nome – Disse olhando fixamente pra mim , esse garoto ta me cantando ?

- Eu disse que preferia que não soubesse mais infelizmente nem tudo é como eu gosto , Aiko Akihiko então , mais alguém ? - Derrepente mais uns 5 alunos dão um passo á frente. – _" Droga isso não é bom " _

_-_ Mais algum ? – olhei ninguém se manifestou - ótimo podem ir embora , vocês que ficaram podem fazer a fila em minha frente para mim e dizer os nomes e poderes !

- Sensei meu nome é Lucius Danúbio . meu poder é ser capaz de copiar temporariamente os poderes tocando na pessoa,è um prazer linda senhorita ! :D – Ele estendeu mão pra mim , _"Ele me chamo de linda senhorita!"_corei com esse pensamento_ , _Eu fui apertar a mão dele quando segurei , um choque passo pelo meu corpo . de repente eu escuto uma risada , esse pirralho tinha me feito uma pegadinha .

- Ah você tinha que ter visto a sua cara foi inápagavel . – Ele falou enquanto dava porque ele ria demais !

- Inapagável irá ser os calos da sua mão quando você terminar de passar 1 mês limpando a escola

- Oque mais .. mais foi apenas uma brincadeirinha – o pobre já estava soando frio

- Não me interessa , e você garota qual é o seu nome – Era uma garota bem masculinizada com os cabelos verdes bem curtos e desfiados , mais ela tinha o corpo de garota e a pele é muito branca , tem olhos dourados e uma leve maquiagem–

- Meu nome é Meirelle Schwazer Tamogawa e eu posso Controlar mentes, controlar a natureza e absorvo energia das pessoas, – Disse ela seca , gostei dela menos papo e mais ação .

- Ok , você ? - Era uma garota bem bonitinha com preto-azulado indo até o ombro, sendo liso na raiz e na franja desfiada que lhe cobre as sobrancelhas, e encaracolado nas pontas os olhos num azul turquesa pálido . A pele se assemelha a porcelana, extremamente pálida .

- Me chamo Sierra Alyssa Nevaeh , Eu posso congelar as moléculas com meu toque , e posso congelar pequenas distancias sem nenhum toque –

- Kei Mitsuga , posso viajar no tempo . – Esse que o nagato falou , vamos ver se ele é bom mesmo .

Bom então vamos começar , podem fazer duplas . E não é perrmitido poderes na minha aula .

- Eu adoraria fazer com você milady - Aiko disse pegando a mão de Sierra e beijando .

- Eu atiro – Disse ela pegando a arma .

- Adoro mulher no comando – Disse soltando um risinho pegando a maça e dando uma mordida .

- Ok pessoal todos prontos , se ajustem um de frente pro outro . Voçes terão 5 chances – pra minha surpresa aquela tal de Sierra acertou perfeitamente a maça atingindo ela no meio as 4 vezes , Meirelle acertou 3 vezes e o Kei acertou 2 tiros certeiros e 2 raspão , nenhum novato tinha acertado tantas da 1° vez , em compensação aquele garoto Lucius com certeza precisaria de umas aulas extras com ela , ele quase conseguiu ... matar um passarinho , acertar no nariz da estátua , a latinha de coca do jardineiro , o galho de uma árvore e uma janela !

-Terminada a aula eu fui pra minha sala e pedi pra ele me seguir

- Tudo bem não se preucupe amanha voçe irá se sair melhor , ou não !

- Ah eu nunca vou conseguir

- Se isso não acontecer eu te dou aulas particulares mais agora pode ir .

- Me chamo só pra isso ?

- encarei aquele garoto , eu desperdiçava o tempo de quem eu quisesse , criança petulante ! -

- Sim pode ir agora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado , e se não gostarem pode falar , o próximo capitulo vai ser centrado na Instituição Oxford , eu nem devo esperar uma semana , dependendo das reviews :D .

**Reneev**:

Eu fiz igual você falou hahs' espero que tenha gostado , comenta ta , e pode me dar dica quando quiser :)

**Nina-carol : **

Ta ai o próximo capítulo , Espero que você tenha gostado , kisses ;*

**Kiryuu : **

Haha , ri muito imaginando você cantando no meio da aula , postei já tá beijos !

**Miiih-chan: **

Suas esperas acabaram ! USAHUSAH ' Ta ai o 1° capitulo , comenta ai ta , beijos *-*'

**Meladie-San **:

Ta ai o episódis , espero que você goste , beijinnhos !

**Nara Nick :**

Eu também amoo vilões HUSAHU' Mocinhos são sempre os mesmos mais vilões sempre tem algo diferente . Ta ai um capitulo fresquinho , espero que goste ^-^

**Mariih-chan : **

Ta bem eu arrumei já com o seu nome ! Ta ai o capítulo :D Beijos !

E Muito obrigado a todos que me mandaram fichas , eu amo ler todas . Eu to amando fazer fanfic de fichas porque quando você cria uma fanfic com os seus personagens só , ela fica repetitiva , mais quando é 1 cabeça pensando em 1 personagem é muito melhor ,

^-^ Parabéns á todos ok ? **XOXO **

**Lembrem-se das reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**2° Capítulo **- _Instituição Oxford_

- Atenção todos os veteranos e professores devem comparecer a sala principal agora – uma voz foi ouvida nos altos falantes pelos jovens que estavam no jardim -

- Ué . o que será que nós vamos fazer lá ? – Uma garota de cabelos escuros amarrados em dois coques falou .

- Are , deve ser os novatos que iam chegar essa semana , isso vai ser muito problemático , - um garoto com aparência cansada encostado numa arvore falou abrindo os olhos e se levantando .

- YOOOSHI ! Novatos não vejo a hora de conhece- los – Disse um loiro berrando

- Não grite teme – Um moreno de olhos negros falou dando um cascudo no Naruto .

- É-é melhor nó-nós irmos lo-logo – Disse uma Hinata totalmente vermelha por ser os centro das atenções.

- É melhor mesmo se nós não quisermos enfrentar a fúria de uma Tsunade de TPM – Itachi falou querendo se livrar de um possível soco .

- TPM ? Pensei que mulheres na idade da obaa-san não tivessem mais isso – Naruto falou soltando uma gargalhada .

- BUUM – Um barulho é ouvido e muita poeira é levantada –

- Você não estaria me chamando de velha ein naruto – Uma loira disse dando uma chave de braço no pescoço de outro loiro escandaloso .

- Na-não eu não quis dizer isso – Naruto disse ficando vermelho , vermelho , vermelho , roxo .

- Tsu-tsunade – san ele ta sem respirar , você vai acabar matando ele – Juliet disse com medo da vice .

- Tem razão juliet , eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida em uma cadeia por causa de um imbecil feito esse . – Ela soltou o pescoço de naruto e depois tirou a poeira que estava na roupa dela – E que isso sirva de lição pra todos você , se eu tiver que buscar alguém por ficar enrolando , terá uma morte no local .

- Eu vou sair desse colégio eu sou espancado todo dia aqui – falou naruto passando a mão no pescoço – Isso é um absurdo –

- Isso mesmo ovo do mal , saia daqui e passe o resto de sua miserável vida não conseguindo nem correr sem fazer um dano notável – Donna disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e com uma cara de tédio terrível –

- De onde você saiu mulher – Naruto falou com o coração saltando pela boca por causa -do susto –

- Naruto eu sempre soube que você era meio lerdo mais você realmente superou minhas expectativas , mais mesmo assim eu vou responder , minha mãe me gerou durante nove meses em sua barriga ....

- Eu não falei assim sua idiota - Naruto falou pulando no pescoço dela

- Calma palerma senão você vai pro castigo de novo – Sasuke disse segurando o amigo

- Donna você é realmente demais – Yuta disse abraçando Donna por trás e beijando o pescoço . -

- Sim e se voçe não desgrudar agora voçe vai ver que eu também sei bater muito forte – disse ela dando um chute ... bem vocês já sabem aonde né –

- O-o-k – disse ele deitado no chão suando frio –

- Yu , voçe ta bem ? - Disse Hinata abaixando as costas e olhando pra ele –

- To sim mais , se voçe quiser fazer uma massagem ....

- Eu vou entender isso como um não – disse um Yuta vendo uma Hinata muito corada se distanciar com a mão nos países baixos por ter sido acertado dois chutes de uma vez .

- chegando no salão principal eles vêem que o palco está montado e que tem umas 15 cadeiras em baixo e a dos professores e dos outros alunos em cima . –

- Que bom que vocês chegaram , os nomes de cada um estão nas cadeiras , sentem-se rápido . Oh meu Deus , o bolo ainda não está pronto , os novatos estão atrasados está tudo uma bagunça – Disse Shizune de uma vez só .

- Shizune , respira vai dá tudo ok , sempre dá não é – Disse Kakashi segurando nos ombros dela e sorrindo por baixo da comum mascara .

- S-sim – E ela sai correndo toda vermelha .

- Se ela continuar nesse pique vai ter um infarto .- Disse Itachi olhando pra onde ela tinha ido – Principalmente se o Karachi continuar cantando ela .

- Ei eu não "cantei" ela , eu só dei uma dica .

- Aham e minha vó é virgem – Disse o Yuta .

- Mouki , voçe tá tão quietinho , por que ? – Disse tenten passando a mão no cabelo dele .

- Nada eu só to meio cansado , essa correria toda nem me deixou dormir .

- É verdade , quando está pra entrar uma turma nova , tudo aqui parece que vira um caos .

- Espero que isso passe logo . – Disse Mouki encostando a cabeça na cadeira e fechando os olhos .

- Abram as portas , eles chegaram , estou indo buscar aquele velho decrépito . – Falou Tsunade caminhando 'suavemente' até o escritório de Jirayra . –

- Boa sorte pra todos . – Falou Itachi já que todos os veteranos também iriam ter que aturar eles . Principalmente porque cada veterano iria ser "padrinho" de um calouro , pra mostrar e ensinar eles , foi um método adotado por Jirayra pra melhorar os resultados , ou como dizem os professores , diminuir o trabalho dele . -

- Quando sasuke ia responder o irmão a grossa porta de madeira é aberta e os novatos entram falando abafando qualquer tipo de som ali . –

- Sentem – se nas cadeiras aqui por favor . – Disse Shinuze sorrindo para eles .

- É . primeiro ela é educada , uma semana depois ela começa a mostrar sua verdadeira face histérica – Naruto susurrou para sasuke que respondeu com uma cotovelada na costela .

- Vários murmurinhos eram escutados de todos os novatos que estavam curiosos até que uma voz mais alta cobriu a sala -

- Bom dia alunos . Alguns de vocês já sabem o motivo de estar aqui outros ainda não . Pra esse eu digo que essa é uma escola como outra qualquer , só essa é especial por uma coisa , aqui vocês não vão aprender cálculos e nem português , mais sim a controlar as suas habilidades . –

- múrmuros surpresos preencheram o salão –

- Espero que vocês aproveitem , cada um vai receber o horario das aulas e as instruções depois , cada um terá o seu instrutor em que passará grande parte do tempo ,Vou apresenta- los paras voçe –

**Algum tempo depois das apresentações ...**

- agora vai passar um potinho , cada um pegue um papel e leia em voz alta por favor . –

- começou com uma garota – Meu nome é Catherine Gard e no papel está escrito ...

Sasuke Uchiha . –

- Algumas exclamações de desapontamento vieram de garotas , e até uma garoto pois tinham se interessado por ele –

- E Sasuke , pego bem em , ela é gatinha – Itachi disse piscando pro irmão -

- Haha ! Voçe devia ser comediante Itachi – Disse um Sasuke vendo que iria ser mais uma daquelas meninas que ficam de sufocando o tempo todo .

- Meu nome é Neji Hyuuga e está escrito Isabelle Watson . – disse ele sem emoção na voz e voltando a se sentar .

- Espero que ele não seja idiota , humpf – Isabelle comentou com hinata .

- Não é não ele é meu primo – Disse ela tocando os dedos

- Tanto faz , isso não muda os fatos .

- Meu nome é Julia Bonés e meu instrutor é o Itachi Uchiha .

- Droga os mais bonitos já saíram – uma garota de cabelo rosa disse pra uma loira que estava do lado dela que concordou com a colega –

- Meu nome é Joana Oliveiros e minha instrutora é a Tenten Mitsashi (desculpa se ta errado é que eu não sei o nome dela o.o )

- Me chamo Sakura Haruno e meu instrutor é Naruto uzumaki – Ela disse com nojo na voz .

- Naruto voçe tem tanta sorte em pegar uma garota dessas – Sasuke falou revirando os olhos.

- Tem razão ela é linda – Disse ele com os olhos brilhando .

- Eu tava brincando , a esquece

- Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka e meu instrutor é Yuta Takamina .

- Nossa que delicia , eu nasci com sorte mesmo .

- Ninguém merece - disse Donna .

- Meu nome é Elizabeth McLair e meu Instrutor é Kakashi Hatake .

**Muito tempo depois ...**

- Ótimo agora passem na recepção e peguem o numero e a chave dos dormitórios , amanha as aulas começam cedo , Boa noite – Jirayra se despediu e se retirou como todos . –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ei gente , ta ai , o próximo capitulo também é Instituição Oxford porque a historia é centrada nela né , mais os akatsukis também vão aparecer não se preocupem .

Esse capitulo é dedicado a todos que deixam reviews , vocês colorem o meu dia ^-^

E deixa reviews , senão nada de próximo capitulo , beijos ;D


	5. Chapter 5

3° Capítulo - Instituição Oxford

7: 00 a.m

- Uma manhã calma se passava na grande escola localizada em uma propriedade de Los Angeles. Os pássaros cantavam, os alunos roncavam, os professores tomavam café da manha tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem até que... –

- ACORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS O SOL JÁ NASCEU VAMOS! VAMOS! LEVANTEM – uma voz gritou dos altos falantes –

Nos quartos:

- AAH – Uma garota chamada Sakura cai no chão depois de ser tirada do seu sono de uma forma meio que, digamos agressiva

- Isso não é jeito de acordar nenhum ser humano que há eu pago os meus impostos eu preciso de pelo menos um pouco de respeito aqui comigo ouviu - Elizabeth uma garota com a pele branca, cabelos castanhos claros chegando até a metade das costas um pouco ondulado, com uma franja para o lado, olhos cor de mel, quase verdes, disse tendo uma crise por ter sido acordada.

- Me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutinhos mãe - Julie tem a pele morena, cabelos bem, pretos e longos chegando quase a bater na cintura, com a franja de lado, os olhos verdes e profundos sempre carregados com muita maquiagem preta que agora está toda borrada, falou virando para o outro e babando na outra metade do travesseiro e se enrolando na coberta –

- Tsunade tem um péssimo humor pela manha – Isabelle disse pra sua colega de quarto,uma menina loira chamada Ino que estava muito brava. Isabelle tem o cabelo comprido encaracolado e azul bem claro com uma franja lisa tem os olhos violeta e pele cor da neve usa uma maquiagem leve –

- Não Ino-chaan não me provoque desse jeito – Disse Yuta um homem com um rosto triangular, olhos negros, ombros largos, cabelos lisos até a orelha mas parte de trás ele tem um pedaço que é mais comprido indo até o meio das costas , com uma cicatriz entre os lábios. –

- AARG , que soninho bom , vou tomar meu banhinho , La La Lá – Joana uma garota morena, tem olhos verdes brilhantes com a pupila fina como a de gato, nariz pequeno e boca fina com caninos bem afiados, seus cabelos são de cor castanho alaranjado presos em fitas(de varias cores) em maria chiquiinhas e franja picotada caindo um pouco nos olhos. De estatura media(1.56 de altura e 54 kcal.),

- Acorda imbecil, Tsunade não gosta de atrasos – Sasuke começou a chutar o Naruto , ele fez uma pequena chama e pós na roupa do Naruto –

- AH !AH ! Ta queimando, ta queimando - Este sai correndo e pula dentro da banheira

- Sem-comentários, burrice tem limite – Sasuke disse e desceu pra tomar seu café da manha já que a aula é daqui a meia hora –

- Levanta bela adormecida - Donna tem um cabelo branco meio acinzentado batendo até o joelho olhos roxos e bem grandes com o contorno preto natural parecendo q ela sempre passa lapis, com rosto redondo tipo boneca,lábios pequenos sempre rosados –

-Ahn, o que, onde estou? - Tenten acorda com uma Donna chutando ela pra fora da cama –

- Passou tão rápido , que coisa - Mouki era um menino com o cabelo branco/prateado meio rebelde, mas liso, um pouco maior que o da maioria dos meninos, mas que não chega a cobrir totalmente o pescoço, picotado, com uma franja até a sobrancelha do lado direito, mas que cobre o olho esquerdo parcialmente. Seus olhos são prateados. Ele é baixo para a idade, magro e meio fraquinho, aparentando ser mais jovem do que é, tem a pele bem branquinha e meio rosada. -

- Nossa aonde eu coloquei a minha escova – Juliet perguntava... ta não tinha ninguém mais ela pode falar com si mesma não é ? Juliet possui cabelos loiros platinados e muito lisos e brilhantes, com corte Chanel bem curto com uma enorme franja de lado,tem olhos azuis muito claros,quase cristalinos,e a pele muito pálida,tem feições delicadas.É esguia  
,magra e alta,possui 1,75 de altura -

- Bom-dia Hinata. Bom-Dia Elizabeth - Catherine diz sendo amável com as colegas de quarto , ela tem cabelo longo até a ao meio das costas e loiro. Tem olhos num preto tão escuro que parece surreal. Tem um pequeno sinal . –

- Bom-dia Cath , posso te chamar assim? – Disse Hinata sorrindo pra ela –

-Claro! Nós não deveríamos chamar a nossa parceira dorminhoca ? – apontando pra Julie -

- Claro que não, se ela não levantar o problema é dela, vamos Hina – Isabelle vai puxando a pequena Hinata para baixo. -

- Acorda, Oi – Diz Catherine cutucando Julie –

-... – ela teve roncos como resposta.

- ACOORDA – Gritou no ouvido dela

-... – Mais roncos –

- Catherine vai até o banheiro pega um copo d'água e taca na cara dela –

- Estou me afogando socorro, socorro! Pera ai, eu nem to nadando... VOCÊ! – Aponta pra cara da Catherine – VOCÊ TACOU ÁGUA EM MIM –

- É e eu te salvei de perder a aula, ou não, já são 07h28min, nem vai dar pra tomar café...

- 7:28 ? CARACA PRECISO ME ARRUMAR! – Pega o uniforme, veste correndo com uma ponta da blusa pra fora, toda amassada, escovando dente enquanto penteia o cabelo (O.O) – To pronta ufa ! Agora vamos. – Sai puxando Cath pelo braço que fica sem entender nada -

Na aula: * Pov. Sasuke*

- "Aula sinônimo de tédio, mais fazer o que né?" -

- Minha aula é a de lutas, vocês irão aprender a se defender e atacar ... – "Itachi parou de falar por causa de umas duas garotas que chegaram correndo atrasada, opa, pera ai,  
uma é a que eu sou responsável , isso significa detenção , pros dois ,e isso não é bom" -

- Dês- Dês culpa é que eu perdia a hora – "Aquela garota, qual é o nome dela mesmo , ah Julie tava com tanta falta de ar que nem conseguia falar" –

- Claro, as duas podem ir pro seus lugares, vou deixar passar porque é a primeira vez mais tratem de chegar na hora – "Itachi esperto demais, não quis passar castigo senão ele que ia ter que vigiar "–

- Bom primeiro vocês vão se esquivar, fazer os movimentos que os veteranos fizerem, vocês terão que escapar de todas as armadilhas, eu vou observar, será como um teste de habilidade pra mim ter uma noção do que vocês são capazes – " O Preguiço sai e vai pra cabine de vigia , folgado , agente que vai ter que fazer tudo "

- Preparem – se quem for atingido, sai – " Eu falei , mais eu sou bom eu nunca sou acertado mesmo " .

*Sasuke POV off*

Raios foram disparados contra eles uns desviaram com cambalhotas , outros correram e se esconderam , eram armadilhas para todos os lados, duas pessoas já tinham sido eliminadas, As melhores eram Joana que se esquivava como um felino, Catherine que tinha uma ótima precisão, Neji e Julie que se esquivavam muito bem, e só dois veteranos como Sasuke e Donna, o resto preferia ser atingido logo pra que saísse, pois aquele era o nível mais fácil, mais se aqueles dois eram iguais em uma coisa era o orgulho de nunca querer perder não importa o que fosse

- Nossa isso parece um campo de guerra – Julie disse meio assustada

- Melhor se acostumar garota, aqui não é lugar para fracos – Disse Donna com um sorrisinho de escárnio no rosto

- Obrigado pelo conselho mais eu sei me cuidar

- Donna congela os pés dela no chão bem na hora em que ela vai desviar de uma bola de fogo fazendo que ela recebesse em cheio o golpe

- Melhor aprender a se cuidar melhor – Ela diz agachada perto de uma Julie toda queimada

- Nossa que horror isso que ela fez com você – Catherine pega Julie no ombro e a leva para fora

- Nossa o que aconteceu?

- Se ferrou!

- Não tem como você se machucar desse jeito é muito fácil desviar nesse nível

- Calma gente eu vou levar ela pra enfermaria – Catherine disse para os novatos que estava cercando ela de perguntas, os veteranos só estavam encostados, pois era comum dá alguma briga lá dentro –

- Aquela vaca me paga, e me paga caro! – Disse Julie sendo carregada pela mais nova amiga –

- Calma você está cheia de queimaduras

- Eu to com tanta raiva que eu podia matar uma aqui e a agora

- Isso não ia resolver nada, chegamos! Senhorita Rockbell , Julie está machucada . – Catherine disse com uma moça cheia de ruguinha que tinha conhecido ontem –

- Oh traga ela para cá minha filha, sente se aqui eu vou-te examinar - A mulher encosta nos machucados dela -

- Ai isso ai ta doendo minha senhora - De repente as queimaduras começam a desaparecer

- Wow , eu adoro ter super poderes – Julie diz soltando uma gargalhada

- Agora está prontinho, quer um pirulito também? - A velhinha ri de sua própria piada –  
- Sabe muito comum jovens como você virem aqui no primeiro dia de aula , eles sempre arrumam confusão com os mais velhos – A senhora foi se sentar em uma cadeira encostada na parede – Até mais garotas !

- Até – Disseram elas em couro

Na sala depois das aulas:

- Jiraya aparece descendo as escadas e todos os alunos viram para olhá-lo –

- Alunos eu tenho um pequeno aviso para dar a vocês, Eu e os professores iremos viajar hoje para resolver uns assuntos fora, vocês irão ficar sobre a guarda de Shizune até nós voltarmos, bem era só isso e juízo heim! – Jiraya subiu para o seu quarto logo após –

- AHA UHUL A MANSÃO É NOSSA – Yuta disse no meio da sala –

- Claro que não Shizune vai estar ai – Sasuke falou

- Ei que tal agente fazer uma festa? – Julie disse

- NOSSA adoooro festa! - Naruto gritou

- Isso foi meio gay até pra você Naruto. - Donna falou

- Comentários inúteis são automaticamente ignorados

- Eu to dentro – Disse Joana

- Eu também – Elizabeth falou

- Isso vai ser problemático mais se tiver mesmo eu vou - Shikamaru disse

- E o resto todo mundo aceita? – Naruto falou

- Não eu to fora – Neji disse indo para seu quarto

- Ah não você vai ficar aqui e vou nessa festa, eu sou sua responsável então é melhor você ir – Isabelle falou encarando o garoto

- Ta bem então – Neji deve que aceitar mais no fundo ele queria mesmo ir

- Todos aceitaram então tá confirmado, mais e Shizune? – Julie Perguntou

- Agente dá um jeito nela – Disse Yuta

- Vamos fazer depois de amanha pra dar tempo de organizar! Mais agora nós temos que ir dormir!

- Boa noite!

E ai gente! Como estava escrito em muitos comentários que a minha fic não está legal eu resolvi parar ! Pegadinha da Pandora HAHAH' #semgraçaeusei  
Eu tomei vergonha na cara e arrumei uma ... uma ... uma ... BETA O/ HUASHU'  
Então se tiver ainda com erros de português a culpa é toda da Mary-chan! Brigado Mary , você foi praticamente minha luz no fim do túnel ! Então esse capitulo de hoje é dedicado a VOÇE! ^-^ E obrigado também a Pinkuiro, pois sem ela eu não postaria o capitulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz quando recebo comentários, eu já fiquei uns 10 minutos pulando na minha sala quando consegui chegar a 40 reviews rsrs! Vocês colorem o meu dia.

Ah e o clima de romance vai começar na festa então de olho em !

Respondendo as reviews:

Maah. Sakura Chinchila: LOOK FOR YOOU o/  
UHASUHUH' Ow e você não é chutada se você tivesse mandado a ficha antes , NÃO , se controle Pandora não tenha coração mole hsuahuh' . Novatos descontrolados são MARA ! Ta ai a continuação espero que goste e que deixe comentário; D Beijos !

Nina-carol : Ninguém merece sapatos machucando não é mesmo ? Os alunos conquistadores são os melhores suahuh' Comenta ta ? Beijos

Nara Nick : Ah ela não tem aluna DD: Não briga comigo please , eu vou compensar , não sei como mais vou HAHA'Ta ai o episodio :D Só falta você fazer sua parte e comentar hsuahuh' Beijos

reneev : Que bom que você ta gostando ! Eu coloquei uma beta agora haha ( to que nem aquelas criança que acaba de ganhar brinquedo novo ) mais acho que você já leu em uma das vinte vezes que eu já contei HAHA' Vê se ta bom o capitulo , você é muito importante eu faço as partes da Donna pensando " será que a reneev vai gostar ?" Então é muito bom quando você gosta ^-^. Beijos

Hiina-Chan: EEi ! O Mouki não apareceu muito porque é muita gente pra aparecer de uma vez só né , mais no próximo já deve ! Continue espiando rsrs , já dá até pra mim apresentar big brother Brasil 8DD ! Ta ai o episodio espero que goste&comente !  
Beijinhos !

.Neko ' Lela.: UHAHA! Tenho uma suurpresinha EU ARRUMEI UMA BETA O/ Ta acho que não é tão mais surpresa assim shaiah! Não se preocupe eu sou brasileira e só desisto quando a coisa ta preta mesmo HASUHAU' Fala se gosto desse episódio! Um Beijo!

I. Kiryuu : NÃÃO ! Minha portuguesa favorita não gosta mais da minha fanfic! Estou pronta para me suicidar debaixo do chuveiro afogada! Só queria deixar registrado aqui que eu quero ser enterrada com meu par de adidas e com minha saia e minha meia de oncinha e que quero que doem os meu órgão pois eu quero fazer algo de útil na morte porque na vida foi uma decadência ! Quero também falar ao meu pai e minha mãe que eu amo eles mesmo não parecendo,... na maioria das vezes ! E a todas as pessoas que tem a bondade de ler a humilde segunda fanfic que eu escrevo na minha vida que se quiserem vingar minha morte a culpada é ... é .. I. Kiryuu ! Espero que comente viu , to de olho em você hein , eu vou começar a mandar mensagens na sua conta que você será obrigada a mandar review #olharassasino ! Tirando essa minha áurea assassina que bom que algumas partes ainda valeram a pena, me esforcei nesse ! Beijo

Mariih-chan : Que bom que você gosto! Fico tããõ feliz! Espero que você também tenha adorado este:*

Miiih-chan ; Adooro quando você adora HAHA' Suas esperas acabaram ! To ai o episodio comenta ai ta ! Tenho tanto medo que vocês não gostem Ç.ç

Meladie-San : Brigada por mais uma review :D Eu também ri quando escrevi aquilo , ela é mito engraçada com esse jeito metidinha dela ! Comentários em senão não tem próximo! Beijinhos

Beijo da gorda, e uma ótima semana ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**4° Capitulo** – _Sede da Akatsuki_

-_** Em uma sala escura apenas os olhos roxos de um homem apareciam no meio da noite, sozinho num canto, ele escrevia em alguns papéis **_–

- Apareça Konan – _Ele ordenou _

- Sim meu Senhor

- Está indo tudo como o esperado Konan, se as coisas continuarem nesse ritmo nós poderemos agir logo –

- Mas os alunos ainda não estão preparados para lutar contra outros mutantes tão ágeis, até mesmo para um exercito eles são vulneráveis

- Minha cara, nesse jogo que estamos jogando não existe "mas", existe apenas o "agora" e não podemos adiar mais nada, iremos seguir em frente doa a quem doer – _Nagato dá um soco na mesa – _

- Sim me desculpe, tenho boas noticias o relatório de nossa espiã acabou de chegar, ela se infiltrou com sucesso.

- Isso é bom, sabia que poderia contar com ela

- O grande Nagato confiando em alguém? Céus, o mundo realmente gira! – _uma voz seca foi ouvida no meio da sala – _

- Diego, como sempre petulante! – disse Nagato

- É um prazer – disse rindo, um homem de expressivos olhos verdes, que se destacavam em sua pele branca. Usava os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, pois chegavam até seus ombros.

- E então como foi sua missão? – _Konan perguntou _

- Perfeita como sempre, e pra sua felicidade eu voltei inteiro – _piscando pra Konan _

- Bom...

- Eu achei uma informação muito importante enquanto estava investigando, ela fica nos Estados Unidos.

- Bem como eu suspeitei, encontrou alguém interessante?

- A Instituição Oxford sempre tem alguém interessante, agora se o Senhor terminou, posso ir para meus aposentos?

- Claro – _Diego virou-se e desapareceu entre as sombras _

- Ele não parece ser confiável, por mim nós o eliminaríamos agora mesmo - _Madara apareceu de um canto da sala - _

- Não, ainda não, ele ainda será importante para nós, mais depois eu o deixarei em suas mãos

- Eu vou adorar – Um sorriso macabro surgiu na face de Uchiha

- Madara, quero que você lidere a invasão, você é o único capaz além da Konan, e ela estará ocupada –

- Não Senhor eu... – _Konan começou a falar mais foi interrompida por Nagato_ –

- Sim você estará – _Disse ele olhando fixamente nos olhos de sua amiga_ –

- Agora vocês podem ir, precisam estar descansados porque no futuro essa paz passará por um período de caos

- Sim, boa noite – _Disseram juntos_ –

_**Algumas horas antes... na Instituição **_

- Tchauzinho –_ Julie diz dando adeus com a mão para uma Shizune amarrada, com mordaça na boca e totalmente desorientada_ –

- Tem certeza que esse seu poder funciona Julie? – _Hinata diz no ombro da companheira olhando para dentro do armário _–

- Claro que tenho, além do mais, foi a melhor alternativa já que ela não quis cooperar

- Mai – ma – mais você nem perguntou _– Hina falou vermelha que nem uma melancia –_

- Ela com certeza não iria – _Julie bateu as mãos no ombro de Hinata -_

_**Quando elas chegaram ao jardim principal já estava tudo arrumado, a decoração toda colorida com um globo de espelhos, em um canto estava o bar cheio de luzes de neon, vários puffs espalhados pelos cantos e o chafariz que hoje estava enfeitado por luzes coloridas – **_

- Daí me paciência, daí me paciência – _Donna rezava baixo enquanto massageava as têmporas, ela estava sentada, usando seu vestido preto brilhante de paetês, que contrastava com sua pele branca, perto de dois garotos.. – _

- Eu que escolho o disco, fui eu que arrumei tudo. Por que você tem que escolher hein? – Naruto quase voava em direção a Sasuke –

- Ah deixa eu ver... Porque eu sou lindo, charmoso, inteligente, além de naturalmente e simplesmente gracioso. Enquanto você é digamos... Uma pessoa extremamente irritante e que além de ser burro, é escandaloso – Sasuke respondeu, vestido com jeans escuro e blusa pólo preta.

- Ora seeeu.. – Naruto não pode terminar a frase, pois uma garota atrapalhou. -

- Ora, se não é o casal mais bonito da festa – Catherine disse atrás de Sasuke

_- _Se é o casal mais bonito eu não sei mais eu tenho certeza que eu sou o mais bonito – _Sasuke virou e deu de cara com uma Catherine enfiada num vestido branco com renda por cima, que deixava seu colo a mostra por baixo da transparência da renda, mangas compridas e de comprimento mini, os cabelos soltos caindo perfeitamente – _

- Cuidado Uchiha se não todos nós morreremos afogado na sua saliva – _Ela deu um sorrisinho para ele _

_- _Você está quase apresentável, além do que, você não é uma das mais bonitas que eu já vi _– disse ele chegando mais perto dela, ele nunca tinha conversado com ela, mais estava achando fascinante o jeito dela querer intimidá-lo - _

- Isso foi um elogio Uchiha? – _Ela respondeu, encostando o corpo perigosamente no dele – _

- Eu não dou elogios, eu os recebo – _disse Sasuke, encostando os lábios no ouvido dela e provocando um arrepio no corpo de Catherine._

"Esse Uchiha me paga", _Catherine pensou _

- Ah é, vamos ver se é tão bom assim mesmo _– Catherine pegou um cd e colocou uma musica de batida forte – _

- Vem dançar _– ela estendeu a mão para ele –_

- Eu achei que eram os homens que convidavam as mulheres pra dançar – _ele segurou na cintura dela e foram até a pista de dança – _

- Ai que está o engano, isso não foi um convite _– Ela pega um drink e começa a dançar colada em Sasuke. _

_**Nos Puffs **_

- Festas são tão problemáticas _– Shikamaru bocejou _

- Deixe de ser preguiçoso você não faz nada e ainda fica reclamando o tempo inteiro _– Ino que estava ao lado dele criticou de novo._

- Você é mesmo uma chata – _Então ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma Ino vestida com vestido de um ombro só, preto, com meia calça rendada e Ankle boot e várias pulseiras. _

- E então como eu to? _– Ino falou girando _

- Ta legal!

- Eu me arrumei toda e é isso que eu ganho um "ta legal" - _Ino disse começando a ficar nervosa _

- O que você queria que eu falasse? –

- Ora, eu não sei

- Então como você quer que eu fale alguma coisa se você nem sabe ao certo o que quer escutar? – _Shikamaru falou olhando para ela _

- Argh, esquece idiota _– Ino ia virar mais Shikamaru segurou seu braço e a beijou –_

- Arrumei um jeito bem interessante de te acalmar – _Ino que estava vermelha de vergonha agora queria matar ele outra vez – _

- Ora seu..., volta aqui – gritou ao ver _Shikamaru sair correndo de perto daquela loira problemática._

- Ai ai, esses dois! E ai Mouki, como anda com a Sakura _– Tenten falou pra ele – _

- Tenten, dá pra falar baixo, por favor _– ele resmungou com a amiga –_

- Haha, desculpa, mais é muito bonitinho quando você fica vermelhinho assim.

- Não tem graça _– Ele fez beiçinho – _

- Posso saber o que vocês estão conversando? _– Neji sentou junto a eles – _

- Eu só tava enchendo o Mou-Mou mesmo – _Ela piscou pro garoto que parecia uma criança – _

E você? o que te traz aqui?

- Eu não conheço muitas pessoas aqui e a minha prima foi se arrumar, então eu decidi vim

- Ué mais a Hina já deveria está aqui _– Mouki falou -_

- É mais ela teve que ir com uma amiga resolver o problema da Shizune, então nem deu pra ela se arrumar mais _cedo – Tenten respondeu. _

- Quer dançar Tenten? _– Neji chamou _

- Ah eu... aceito _– Disse ela corada. _

- Então vamos _– Ele a pegou pela mão e foi a caminho da pista _

_**Perto do chafariz **_

**- **Ahh Hinata, ainda bem que você chegou, eu estou tendo uma crise aqui. Nossa você ta bonita! _– Hina estava usando uma calça jeans escura com blusa sem alças, bege, com um laço marcando a cintura e sapatos de salto alto pretos. - _

- Ah, obrigada, mais porque você está tendo uma crise?

- Aquele Hyuuga idiota! Você acredita que ele ta dançando com a Tenten

- Isabelle, desde quando você se importa com quem o meu primo ta dançando? _– Hinata perguntou com um tom divertido na voz – _

- Ué, eu que sou responsável por ele. Eu vou lá Hina, como eu estou? _– Hinata olhou pra ela, aprovando seu visual, de calça jeans clara, blusa frente única com sandálias preta. - _

- Ta linda, mais cuidado com o vexame _– Ela ia avisar mais Isabelle já estava indo... -_

_**Na pista **_

_- Uma garota vai em direção a um casal na pista, para e empurra a garota pro lado, começando a dançar com o rapaz –_

- Ei! EU que estava dançando com o Neji – Tenten gritou por causa da musica alta –

- Falou certo, estava fofinha – Isabelle falou –

- Neji você não vai fazer nada? – Tenten ralhou com ele –

- Depois eu danço com você Tenten – Neji falou –

- Bem feit ... – ela não pode terminar a frase porque Tenten lhe deu um empurrão, fazendo-a cair

- Olha o que você fez comigo sua estúpida – e começou a puxar o cabelo da Tenten, que revidou e começou a arranhá-la –

- Garotas, parem – Neji entrou no meio das duas, tentando separá-las, ato que o fez ganhar vários socos, tapas...

- Acho melhor vocês pararem se não eu conto pro Jirayra quando ele voltar – as duas pararam – Ótimo, agora vamos sair daqui porque graças a vocês todos estão olhando pra gente agora

- Os _três foram caminhando para o jardim, tendo parado perto do chafariz – _

- Pronto, agora peçam desculpas, uma a outra, como pessoas civilizadas que vocês não aparentam ser – Neji mandou

- Eu não vou pedir desculpa pra essazinha – Isabelle falou

- Nem eu vou pedir pra ela. – e olhando diretamente para Isabelle disse - não foi minha culpa se o Neji escolheu a mim pra dançar e não você, que peninha - Tenten provocou

- Ah, eu sempre achei que ele fosse cego, agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas – _As duas começaram a discutir de novo e dessa vez pareciam que não iam parar – _

- Teme, volte aqui – _Naruto berrou correndo atrás de Sasuke de novo, desta vez_ _porque o moreno tinha derramado de propósito cerveja na blusa dele, mais quando ele foi passar pelas duas garotas paradas em frente ao chafariz, ele que já não estava muito bem depois de ter bebido duas garrafas de vinho acertou em cheio nelas e... – _

_- _SPLASH -

- NARUTO – _As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo – _

_- _Hehe, des – soluço - culpa

- CLACK , SOCK ... – Elas começaram a bater nele ao saírem da água –

- Espero que tenha aprendido, humpft – Tenten falou

- Droga, agora vou ter que trocar de roupa – disse Isabelle tirando o excesso de água da blusa –

- Eu também

- Eu não te perguntei nada

- Argh. Vaca

- Idiota

- Humpf – Tenten foi em direção ao seu quarto e _Isabelle pro seu – _

- Nossa! o que foi aquilo? elas praticamente arrancaram os cabelos por você hein _– Sasuke falou pro Neji que estava sentado do lado dele no balcão do bar_ _improvisado – _

- É, elas me deram medo – rindo –

- E ai, sendo disputado em briga de mulher, ta podendo em cara _– Shikamaru tinha acabado de se sentar – _

- Nem me fale. Credo, o que é aquilo? . _– Neji aponta pra cima do balcão – _

- Naruto? – Shikamaru e Sasuke falam juntos. Naruto estava dançando uma musica em cima do balcão e já tinha até uma rodinha de mulheres em volta (*O*) – 

- Tira a camisa, tira a camisa – _Julie estava super bêbada quanto puxou o corinho das garotas, de repente Naruto já tava fazendo um striptease em cima do balcão, quando Donna subiu também e começou a dançar , num instante todos já tinham subido em cima do balcão, quando começa a tocar... MACARENA. Todos eles, um Naruto sem camisa e umas dez meninas começaram a dançar macarena. –_

- Será que nós somos os únicos sóbrios aqui? _– Sasuke perguntou _

- Acho que sim _– Disse Neji _

- Neji, o que a Isabelle foi fazer lá no sótão? _– Shikamaru perguntou – _

- Sótão? Ela disse que ia ao quarto trocar de roupa.

- Não, eu a vi indo pro sótão.

- Estranho, e ela ainda nem voltou _– Neji já estava ficando confuso _

- A Catherine também, ela disse que ia retocar a maquiagem e está demorando _– Sasuke falou _

_- Isabelle que estava lá em cima, congela um banco e de repente todos começam a usar seus poderes. Estava tudo um caos, era o lago congelado, cadeiras levitando no ar. Joana correndo desenrolando o papel higiênico, Naruto só de cueca, Juliet e mais um grupinho tacando comida uns nos outros, pessoas rindo feito loucas até que – _

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? _– Jirayra chega – _

**Em uma cidadezinha da Grã-Bretanha...**

-_Um senhorzinho, aparentando seus setenta anos, varria a calçada do lado de fora de sua loja até que ouve o sinal de mensagem chegando pelo fax, ele corre para o telefone e disca os números que já estão gravados em sua mente –_

- Alô, acabou de chegar mais uma informação de Oxford.

xXx

O Capitulo ta ai, eu sei que eu to atrasada mais eu tava com um bloqueio criativo tenso! Ta ai o capitulo maior e que levou dois dias para ser escrito então muito amor e carinho com ele, isso significa REVIEW ! Quero de todos hein; D Beijos :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 5º -**_ Sala de treinamento Akatsuki – 7:00 A.M – Inglaterra_

_- Todos os alunos estão treinando artes marciais, em uma sala, com uma professora supervisionando- _

_- _Sierra concentre-se em atacar de longe e causar o mesmo dano como se fosse corpo-a-corpo_- Konan falou-_

_- _Sim _– Sierra disse e logo depois voltou a lutar contra o oponente – _

_- _Meirelle mais velocidade, se continuar assim não acertara nem um espantalho

_- _Mas eu estou com pesos nos pés, mais rápido que isso é impossível

- Impossível só se você pensar que é agora mais rápido_- Konan já estava irritada, queria ver ação –_

_- _Eu hein_ – Meirelle resmungou, mais mesmo assim começou a bater mais rápido, ou tentar _

_- Lucius, pare de brincar e se concentre-_

_- Sim ó grande tinta bic ambulante – (O.O) _

_- O que? Ora seu... Você me paga, hoje mesmo pode começar a lavar todas as toalhas dos banheiros-_

_- Não não, desculpe minha rainha, vou me concentrar – _

_- Bom mesmo, humpft –_

_- Parem todos – Uma voz rouca foi ouvida –_

_- Quem é esse? –Lucius disse-_

_- Idiota, é o Madara, professor responsável pelo ultimo ano, ele é uma lenda- Meirelle disse- _

_-É ele é um idiota mesmo, mais eu não sou, se você quiser agente poderia... – Aiko falou – _

_- Calados, escutem – Konan repreendeu – _

_- Hoje nós iremos fazer um ataque a Instituição Oxford. Ninguém está obrigado a ir, porém seus pais não irão saber, além do que, suas memórias serão apagadas e vocês serão mandados para casa – Madara informou – _

_- Então, quem vai? – Konan falou-_

_- Eu vou- Sierra e Meirelle disseram juntas – _

_- Eu também vou se não meus amores ficarão muito tristes longe da minha presença – Aiko disse mandando um beijo pra Sierra e Meirelle – _

_- Eu vou né, fazer o que... – Lucius disse – _

_- _Ótimo tenho um aluno que irá reforçar o ataque, irão somente eu, Konan e vocês, então é melhor que estejam preparados, nosso objetivo será pegar informações sobre uma pesquisa que está sendo feita. Enquanto vocês fazem a distração junto comigo, Konan irá roubar o cd, todos irão fazer o máximo de estrago que puderem, esse é o aluno que irá conosco_ – Disse olhando para um garoto que acabara de entrar na sala, ele era alto, magro, olhos castanhos, possuía uma argolinha pendurada no nariz, seu cabelo preto com franja desfiada caindo no olho. – _

_- _Meu nome é Kei Mitsuga, mais podem me chamar somente de Kei, eu faço parte da unidade especial da Akatsuki, irei dar cobertura á vocês! -

**- **Agora que já estão apresentados, vocês irão pegar suas roupas de luta e armas, iremos partir em meia hora. – Madara saiu -

- Peguem suas roupas e vão se trocar, nos encontraremos aqui em meia hora – Konan informou –

_Meia hora depois..._

_- Nossa Sierra você ta linda! – Aiko falou, usando um colete preto, calça jeans preta, bota preta e braceletes – _

_- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – Sierra disse, ela vestia um macaquinho de lycra preto com abertura na cintura do lado direito e bota de salto alto até o joelho - _

_- Olha que ódio demais pode virar amor – _

_- Não se preocupe, eu tomo remédio contra loucura – _

_- Eles são sempre assim mesmo? – Kei perguntou- _

_- Sempre – Meirelle respondeu – _

_- A gente ta bonito hein – Lucius disse sorrindo, ele usava camisa branca de botões, deixando o colarinho meio bagunçado, calça azul quase preta, e sapatos social pretos, por cima sobretudo preto cobrindo toda sua roupa, na orelha um brinco de prata – _

_- Bonito eu to sempre você é que não ta acostumado – Aiko falou– _

_- Coitado... As garotas vivem pisando em você – _

_- No começo todas são difíceis – _

_- Eu mereço – Meirelle reclamou vestindo uma blusa de um ombro e manga comprida, uma calça militar e botas sem salto – _

_- O avião está esperando estão todos prontos? – Konan perguntou- _

_- Eu to sempre pronto – Lucius respondeu – _

_- Então vamos – Disse Konan– _

****

- Então eu não posso virar as costas que vocês já acabam com a escola – Jirayra falava –

- Mas Senh... – Neji tentou falar –

- Sem falar na pobre da Shizune, a coitada até desmaiou depois que o seu poder foi cancelado, não é Dona Julie? –

- Eu só... – Julie foi se defender mais foi interrompida –

- E eu estou muito, mais muito decepcionado com você Sasuke, eu pensei que poderia contar com você, caso as coisas tomassem esse rumo –

- Mais eu pensei que... – Sasuke falou –

- Ah, eu vou pensar em um castigo para vocês, mais primeiro claro, vocês vão ter que limpar tudo o que fizeram – Alguns suspiros de alivio saíram na sala – Sem os poderes – completou.

-Ah, e eles não poderão sair durante três meses – Tsunade disse –

- Os alunos estavam prestes a reclamar até que uma explosão foi ouvida –

Ei amores, voltei! uma semana atrasada mais voltei :DD

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, porque eu fiz com meu sangue e suor .

E ai ta todo mundo torcendo pro Brasil? O/

No ultimo jogo eu tava torcendo pro Brasil mais nada me impediu de babar pelo meu marido: Cristiano Ronaldo HAHA' /abafa

Agora vamos ao cantinho das reviews , mande sua review para esta fanfic se quiser aparecer aqui. ^-^ ENTENDEU ? : :

Reneev :

OSKAOA' Sim a Donna dançou em cima do balcão, viu agora eu to respondendo as review :D Espero que goste do capitulo, se não gostar mesmo assim fala que gosta –qqq . Brincadeira fala a verdade. Beijos :*

:

Ei baby! Tudo bem ai ? :D Eu tambem ameei a cena do sasuke e a cat de paixão assim,eu adogo escrever as cenas com ela, infelizmente nesse capitulo não apareceu ela mais a akatsuki tambem tem que aparecer né! E foi sem querer mesmo que tava uma frase sublinhada, desculpa ! Ah e manda um beijo pro Cristiano Ronaldo se ver ele por ai pooor favor KSAOK' Beijos !

Pinkuiro:

Eii o/ Viu os seus apareceram agora! E para de me apressar pelo MSN . askkasok' brinks! Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijokas Amorosas rsrs'

Hiina-Chan:

Sim! Acho que é porque eu adoro confusão OKSAOKA' O mouki é realmente muito fofo ^.^ Espero que goste deste capitulo! Beijos !

Nina-carol :

Primeiro de tudo desculpa. Eu podia invertar trilhões de desculpas mais a verdade é eu esqueci o Yuta OKSOAK'. Só pra esclarecer, a Ino ainda continua sendo o par dele mais como na realidade não existe essa coisa de amor a primeira vista eu resolvi por ela com o Shikamaru, mais não vai ser um triangulo amoroso nem nada ;p! Espero que me desculpe mesmo! E espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos :B

Miiiih-chan :

Oh! Sério que você não apareceu ? Desculpa é que é muito personagem,eu até fiz um documento só com os personagens mais eu acabo me enrolando toda x.x ! Não vai acontecer de novo –euacho rsrs ! Espero que goste :D Beijinhos ;*

Naadi :

Oh ! *colocando uma mordaça na sua boca* MWAHAHA' agora você não irá conta pra ninguém quem é a espiã huhu!

Sério que você acho fantástico *o* eu fico tão feliz, diga mais elogios assim sobre o capitulo, eu sai pulando pela casa quando li a sua review, minha vó até acho que eu tinha ido solta pum ¬¬ eu mereço KOSKAO' Beijos e espero que este capitulo também tenha sido FANTASTICO O/ '

Neko ' Lela :

Nossa você não tem idéia como recebe um elogio seu assim é ..é magavilhoso O/ Espero que eu continue bem e seu eu consegui fazer um capitulo bom é porque você me deu vários puxão de orelha ASKOAK' Beijos e continua comentando ^-^.

Então é isso , Ja ne ^-^


End file.
